Journey Of A Thousand Miles
by Noblesse.ObligeC
Summary: Danika is a fun loving girl who has been misunderstood by her friends. When a black Growlithe suddenly warms up to her, Professor Oak decides to let her go on a journey all over Johto! Along her journey, she faces dramas, battles and many more! Pls review
1. Awaken The Spirit

Awaken the spirit!

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't fight.

A girl who looked 13 years old with tanned skin stretched as she gave a big yawn. She had knee length raven black hair that was in waves and beautiful soft curls along with pair of unusual red eyes. She then took a shower and came out 10 minutes later, with a white bathrobe around her.

She got herself dressed in a sleeveless black halter top and a black short skirt (The types that are suitable for travelling like Green's one). Around her wrists were black wrists band. She wore a pair of black high heeled boots that reached her knees. (I LOVE BLACKKK!)

She gave her hair a quick brush and tied in into a ponytail. She winked to herself in the mirror before she descended down the stairs. There, her mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast...

"Morning mom!"

Her mom turned towards her direction and gave a smile.

"Good morning, have you packed everything?"

Danika nodded as she quickly ate the breakfast that was served in front of her. Her mom chuckled before she took the empty plate and set them in the sink. She then turned back to her daughter, her eyes were wet as she sniffled. Danika groaned when she realized that the waterworks were happening again.

"Moooom! I thought we already discussed this!"

"I know! But it's just so hard to accept the fact that you are going on your very own pokemon journey!" Her mom continued as the room started to flood, literally...

Just joking!

Danika sighed but even she had to admit, she too, was going to miss her mom. To her, although her mom was not perfect, she was still the best mom ever. After giving a few words of encouragement, she was finally able to stop the water works.

"J...Just be..be sure to c..call a...alright?" Her mom said as she held a tissue around her nose, blowing away any oncoming mucus. Danika sweat-dropped as her mom walked her towards the door. Danika gave her mom a tight hug, as her mom whispered into her ears.

"Remember, pokemon are our friends, partners, our family. Treat them properly and your pokemons will go through great measures to prove their loyalty."

Danika nodded as she gave one last teary goodbye, as she took off into a sprint, to her destination, New Bark Town. Since young, she had participated in almost every running events her school had. Although she had always emerged first, there was however, a problem that always made her close to getting second place.

It was her sense of direction.

Danika shrieked as she stomp her foot on the ground, making every pokemon in the clearing run away for their lives. The black haired girl gritted her teeth when she realized that she was lost. Feeling the need to release her anger again, Danika punched a poor tree, and continued until her fists were close to bleeding.

Which brings us to dilemma number 2. Danika had a beautiful temper...That was just sarcasm...In fact, she had such a beautiful temper that there was once when a boy thought that she was easy (you know what I mean) and tried to flirt with her only to wind himself in a hospital with four broken ribs, two broken hands, two broken legs, a broken nose and his private part had been kicked so hard that he was almost on the verge of not being able to pass his sperm.

Nevertheless, this caused Danika to be the gangster of her school and was feared by everybody. Oh, if only they knew how innocent she was deep down in her heart...not! She was literally the goddess of anger...Just joking about the goddess part. I know my jokes are dry, but do not complain readers.

Danika panted as she looked at the tree that she was punching, only to find a broken trunk there. She sweat-dropped and quickly made a run for it. She ran and ran when she suddenly bumped into a boy who was around her age. He had red hair and was wearing a black turtle necked jacket with red trimmings over a black sweater and a pair of white pants and looked as if he was 14 years old... He looked at her coldly. This caused Danika to scoff at him as she dusted the traces of dirt on her outfit.

"Hey, don't be so rude! You could have at least say sorry you know!" Danika growled as she felt her anger take control of her again. The boy narrowed his exotic pair of silver eyes before it was his turn to scoff back at her.

"Well then, you should have used your eyes to see where you were going!" With that, the red haired boy left the place where he was standing before. Danika looked at the sign before she squealed in happiness, forgetting everything about her encounter with the red haired boy. There, on the sign, read "Professor Elm's lab".

She quickly slammed the door, catching the attention of every assistant there was inside. She felt embarrassed by this as she asked for some directions. Although they answered her, it was quite obvious that they were afraid of her. It was most probably of her eyes. Danika had noticed this and felt quite sad. Once again, her temper was about to get the best of her when she realized something...the professor was not there!

Danika took huge calming breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She turned towards one of the assiatants and asked as sweetly as she could...which sounded like a banshee screaming for answers. No, she did not really sound like a banshee...well...she was on the verge. ^.^

"Say, where did the professor go?"

The frightened assistant was quivering before he quickly answered, knowing that it was in his best interest to keep on living.

"H..He went t...to M..Mr.P..Pokem..on's place.."

Then, Danika asked for the directions and got exactly what she wanted. Needless to say, she sprinted like the wind once again only...to find herself lost again. That was when she saw an old man making his way towards her. Just as she was about to fire questions, the old man was quicker than her and had already started talking.

"Hello young lass! I see that you are having some problems here! Well then, fear no more, for you have reached Cherrygrove City, the small town where happiness lays! Would you like me to show you around?"

Danika nodded extremely quickly that anyone would have thought that she was going to break her neck. Soon however, Danika regretted her decision as she was being dragged off by the energetic old man. Who knew that old people could have so much of energy! By the time they were done, Danika was panting as she tried to regain her breath.

"Thanks...for the...tour anyway..." Danika said as she quickly broke off into another sprint. Although she was almost out of energy, there was no way she was going to stick any longer with the old man! Along the route, Danika was able to scare the wits out of a few adults to tell her where lived.

This of course, took Danika and her sense of direction a long time to do so and when she was finally in front of the house that she was trying to find, she was suddenly knocked over as the door in front of her suddenly opened, making her fall down. The next thing she knew was that she embraced the darkness.

"She...waking up!"

"Quick...Go get...might..."

Danika groaned when she heard the voices of two different people, obviously from the male species rang deep into her eardrums. She struggled to open her eyes and was rewarded with the sight of an aged man with light brown and another man with strangely blue hair,

The aged man with the brown hair spoke up first.

"Are you alright? You almost had us worried there with your sudden lost of conscious."

"Oh...It's fine...I get that when I run too much." This caused her to get stupid stares. Danika mentally slapped herself. What a stupid lie! Of course she would not faint even if she ran for a whole week straight. It was just a cover up to defend her bruised ego. She could not believe that her door had made her to lose conscious.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. I am Professor Oak and this man right next to me is called Mr. Pokemon." The aged man, now identified as Professor Oak said as he waited for her introduction.

"I'm Danika." Our heroine introduced herself just the way she liked it. Simple and short.

Just as Professor Oak was about to tell her something, a loud growl started ringing in the area. Danika realized that it was coming from the back of Professor Oak's and Mr. Pokemon's back. She pushed them slightly and gasped.

There, a black Growlithe sat inside of the cage, growling furiously. Its orange fur was replaced with a coat of beautiful midnight fur and its stripes were also black outlined with a thin line of white. The cream coloured fur that most Growlithes would have was replaced with pristine white fur. However, it was the Growlithe's eyes that had made the heroine gasp slightly. It was deep blue...Just like the oceans. She quickly rushed towards the cage despite the protests of the two other occupants and quickly squatted down, looking at the Growlithe with curiosity in her eyes. The two men sighed in relief before they started to panic when they realized that Danika was going to release the Growlithe out!

"Don't! That Growlithe is very aggre...ssive...What?"

Professor Oak and Mr. Pokemon stared at the girl with amazement as the released Growlithe sitting obediently in front of her and was not giving out any sounds of disdain. Professor Oak and Mr. Pokemon was shocked beyond reasons as they watch Danika gave the Growlithe a pat on the head, making her receive a contented purr in return.

"W...What did you do? I have never once seen Growlithe warming up to anybody!" Mr. Pokemon said, remaining clueless. Professor Oak however, immediately knew the reasons when he saw something similar in their eyes. They were misunderstood by other people and pokemon. Danika had no one as a friend while Growlithe was shunned by his fellow pack mates.

This caused a smile to grow on the professor's face.

"Say, Danika, how about you take that Growlithe?" Professor Oak said, earning a shocked look from Danika,

"A...Are you sure, professor? I mean, isn't Growlithe here different that the others? Wouldn't you like to do a research on her?"

"Haha...While I might be a Professor, that does not mean that all I care about is about my researches. To me, pokemons deserve to be loved and cherished. And the only way there is for that Growlithe to be loved is by following you. So, what do you think about it?"

"Oh, thank you professor! I swear on my life that Growlithe here would be loved!" Danika said as she picked up the happy Growlithe was about to leave after saying her thanks before Professor Oak stopped her again.

"Wait! As a favour, I would like you to take this pokedex. It is the latest device I have created and I wish for every pages of this pokedex to be filled with information. That is my only favour." Professor Oak said as he handed her a slim pokedex that was black in colour.

"You can count on me! Bye Professor Oak, Mr. Pokemon!

She broke off into a sprint with Growlithe running just as quickly next to her.

Professor Oak smiled as Danika's figure along with Growlithe's figure slowly disappear. Although she looked like a gangster to other people, he knew better than that. Mr. Pokemon looked at him with a confused look.

"Professor...Why did you give her that Growlithe and one of your pokedexes?"

The professor chuckled as he too, left Mr. Pokemon's house to go to Goldenrod City. Before he left, all Mr. Pokemon could hear was only a faint whisper.

"You'll see my friend...You'll see"

Scene changes.

Here we are, as our heroine dashed forward with Growlithe. That was of course, until she banged into a tree that was broken into two when Danika had hit it with her forehead. Growlithe however, had stopped just in time to see her trainer hit the poor tree.

"Why is it that I have a knack of hitting trees?" Danika groaned as Growlithe gave a bark at this, as if trying to support her. Danika smiled at her new pokemon as she rubbed Growlithe's ears, making her purr. Just as Danika turned towards the path she had taken earlier, she was knocked down to the ground again.

"It seems that you have a knack for not only hitting trees, but also knocking into people and not saying sorry." Danika heard a familiar voice rang out the clearing as she gasped when she realized who it was. It was the same red haired boy from earlier. She quickly got up as she pointed her finger towards him.

"It's you!"

The red haired boy raised at this statement as he pushed her outstretched finger down, making her raise her guard even more. His eyes then landed on the black Growlithe next to her who was growling ferociously, her sapphire eyes looked so mad that slits were starting to appear. This caused the boy to smirk as he took out a pokeball and released the pokemon that was held inside, Totodile.

"I challenge you to a battle!" The red haired kid shouted as Totodile got ready. Danika gasped and started to lose confidence when she realized that this would be the first time battling.

'Wait, there's no way for me to back down!' Danika thought as Growlithe got ready to battle s well, and was in a defensive position, waiting for the crocodile pokemon to start attacking.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!"

The blue pokemon sprayed out a fair amount of water that charged towards Growlithe. Danika started to panicked before she blindly commanded an attack.

"Growlithe, dodge it and use Quick Attack!" The black puppy pokemon dodged the attack with ease and disappeared only to appear in front of Totodile, who was startled, making Danika take advantage of this.

"Use Ember!"

Growlithe did as told, but what came out of her mouth made everybody shocked. Instead of the normal red flames, Growlithe's flames were pure black! It was so strong that it immediately dealt a large damage towards Totodile.

"Useless! Don't be a wimp Totodile! Now go get back up and use Water Gun again!"

Danika felt angry at how the boy treated the pokemon, causing Growlithe to lose her guard as she was hit back by the powerful Water Gun.

"Now use Bite!" The red haired boy said, pleased at Totodile's achievement. The crocodile pokemon opened his wide mouth and clamped it against Growlithe tightly, making the puppy howl in pain before she lost conscious. Danika felt tears appear in her eyes and furiously rubbed them away as she rushed towards Growlithe, cradling the pokemon with love.

The red haired boy smirked as he returned Totodile back to his pokeball and was about to leave before he said something.

"the name's Silver by the way...Next time I meet you, your pokemons better be stronger unless you want to be crushed again!" The boy, now identified as Silver said with a haughty smirk on his face before he disappeared.

Danika squatted there as she took out a few Potions and sprayed them on Growlithe. The puppy pokemon looked at her and whimpered, as she licked her trainer's face. However, the water works did not stop as Danika saw the old man she had seen in Cherrygrove City approach her with an air of wisdom around him.

Scene changes.

Danika along with her Growlithe and the man were sitting on a cliff that was above the seas. It was night time as the full moon sat in the high sky, its beautiful rays reflected on the sea's calm waves.

"Child, do you want to know why you lost?"

Danika nodded as she waited for the man to speak of the truth.

"It's because you had no confidence and trust in your Growlithe. You had no confidence of winning, which caused you to lose against that boy."

Danika gasped when she realized that everything the man was saying...was indeed true. When she was battling, she had no confidence in Growlithe. She felt tears pricking at the side of her eyes and was about to break down when she suddenly heard the man speak up again.

"As a trainer, you must have confidence in yourself and most importantly, have confidence in your pokemon. If you lose, the stinging of losing will disappear after a while...However, the feeling of victory will forever be etched in your heart."

With that, the man got up and left, but not before giving Growlithe a small treat. Danika smiled at her puppy pokemon.

"Guess I was wrong huh?"

Growlithe gave a small bark, as if agreeing with the old man. Danika's crimson eyes flashed with regret as she sighed remorsefully.

"M...Maybe I just wasn't meant for this...About pokemon training I mean..."

Growlithe started to growl as she did something that shocked Danika. She had bitten her hand and was now making her bleed. Danika gave a small shriek as she withdraw her hands and was about to teach Growlithe a lesson when she saw something in Growlithe eyes.

She was saying "If you give up, I swear that I am going to fire you away!".

Our heroine realized that she was once again wrong.

"I am sorry...I should have thought about you would feel...But instead...I only cared about how I felt! I am so sorry because I was so selfish...Can you forgive me Growlithe?"

The puppy pokemon gave a happy bark that gave Danika her answer, She smiled as she hugged her pokemon. All was thought to be in peace when suddenly...

The ground started shaking as the winds began to blow harshly. Pokemons from around started to fly away while the land pokemons all ran towards safety. Danika looked at this in confusion when she realized why they were acting so.

A dangerous storm was coming to her direction. Danika screamed as she held Growlithe tightly around her when she felt the tornado carrying her up. Growlithe barked as she tried to get her trainer out of this predicament when suddenly, they heard a mighty roar.

As if someone had heard their prayers, the tornado began to disappear. Just as Danika was about to fall on the ground, a soft wind brushed around her and made her collide in the ground with Growlithe in her arms. Danika looked in confusion as pokemons started to come back and headed towards her. Danika closed her eyes, expecting them to hit her only to find them looking at the horizon. Following their actions, Danika and Growlithe gasped at what they saw. There, flying slightly above the sea, was a beautiful creature.

The pokemon had a black body that was smooth and streamlined with white spiked like protrusions which ran down to the length of its back, and two smaller ones on its tail. It had large black wings that resembled hands and also had white spikes on its eyes. The pokemon also had a white underside along with a somewhat beak-like ridged mouth.

All in all, the pokemon was so beautiful that it took Danika's breath away. However, the pokemon looked at her and made her gasp. Its eyes...were completely crimson red with a white ring. They were so much like her eyes...no...they were exactly the same as her eyes.

However, as soon as it saw her, the large black pokemon disappeared into the sea but not before leaving a black feather in its wake. One of the pokemon watching was kind enough to take it and give it to Danika after requesting for the pokemon to do so.

Growlithe looked at her trainer in wonder.

"Whatever you are...I am going to catch you...Just wait, black pokemon of the sea!" Danika said as she held her feather in her hand. Growlithe, gave a long howl, as if trying to tell the black pokemon her message.

Please review! I tried to make Danika a normal character and not a Mary-Sue.


	2. The Capturer and the Breeder!

Violet City.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Professor Elm was currently panicking. Someone had stole Totodile! He quickly called the police and was rewarded by the presence of the force around five minutes later.

"How can we help you, Professor?"

"Please help! Someone just stole one of the starter pokemon! The pokemons here were intended to be given away to worthy trainers, not thieves!"

The police headman quickly asked for information and jotted it down.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"Yes! What I remembered was that the boy had silver eyes!"

The police nodded.

"We'll try our best to find the thief! Thank you for your support Professor!"

With that, the police force quickly finished their investigation and left. Professor Elm groaned at his luck and felt like punching the next person whom he saw. And it just so happened that the next person he saw was a boy with black hair and was wearing goggles.

"Professor, I am here to receive my first pokemon!"

"Ah...Yes, Gold...I am sorry but there are only two left...I can only offer you one of them..."

"What! How did this happen!" Gold asked, it was clear as day that he was angry that such an incident had happened.

"You see, I was out when the incident suddenly happened...I can only hope that Totodile does not become attached to his trainer now...If her gets attached to the thief...bad things might happen to Totodile."

"Professor, let me help you! I will find the culprit and personally send him to you!" Gold say as he punched his fists together, a determined expression growing on his face. Professor Elm felt happiness surge through him as he quickly led Gold towards a machine where it held two pokeballs containing Chikorita, the Grass type pokemon and Cyndaquil, the Fire type pokemon.

"Here, take either one of them."

Gold looked at the two pokeballs before he finally made his choice, as he outstretched his hand towards the right pokeball.

"I'm choosing the Fire type starter, Cyndaquil!" Gold said as he released the fire mouse pokemon. At first, Cyndaquil looked frighten before he finally jumped in Gold's arms, hiding his face around his neck. Gold and Professor Elm laughed at this as Professor Elm walked Gold to the exit.

When Gold was about to leave, Professor Elm held him back before he could leave.

"Gold, this is a pokedex that I am going to give you. It is the latest device created by the famous Professor Oak, who is my senior. This pokedex records the data of any pokemon you meet. I hope that it will help you in your journey!"

"Professor..." Gold was about to protest until the professor cut him off.

"Gold, when I first met you three years ago. I saw something great. I saw potential in your eyes. From the onwards, I knew that you will one day leave on your journey which was why I specially requested these three, now two starter pokemon to be sent only when you were to reach the age of thirteen. Gold...You have the potential to become the pokemon Champion of the Johto region, and maybe even the other regions!"

Gold looked shocked, yet touched at what the Professor thought of him.

"Professor...I...I never once knew that you thought of me like that...I...I promise Professor! That I will travel with Cyndaquil and become a great person! I will use the potential as you said I have in me to achieve my greatest ambition!" Gold said with energy, causing Professor Elm to smile.

"See ya Professor!" Gold saluted before he left on his journey.

Professor Elm smiled again before he went back to his lab as another problem invaded his mind. Now, the problem was who was going to take Chikorita and also take the last Pokedex he had. Oh, did he mention that the boy who had stolen Totodile had also grabbed one of his pokedexes? I guess not.

Professor Elm jumped when he heard the computer in front of him beep, signalling that there was a mail in his inbox. He clicked on the mail when he suddenly stood up, making his assistants look at him, wondering if their leader had gone crazy when he did something that really proved their suspicions.

He killed himself...

Just joking.

No, he did not kill himself, instead, he screamed.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! CALL BILL RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Professor Elm screamed like a banshee as he quickly cleaned his table, putting every important document in their proper file, all while feeling even happier. 30 minutes later, Bill arrived using Farfetch'd, whom he had returned back to his pokeball.

"What's the problem Professor? Your assistants called me earlier and told me that you were screaming like a banshee!"

Professor Elm was about to reply when he realized that there was something in Bill's sentence that made him suddenly turn dangerous.

"Oh? Just who said that I was screaming like a banshee?" Professor Elm said as a butcher knife suddenly appeared in his hands. Where he got that knife is a mystery. Bill freaked out as he tried to calm the professor down.

"T...That's not th...the problem...now!" Bill said, trying to hide his fear.

"A...Anyway, wh...why did you c...call me here f...for?" Bill said. His sentence made him see the greatest even he have ever seen. Professor Elm, whose face looked like a shark just a minute ago, was not like an innocent baby.

"Remember that offer that we had it printed on the papers? Well, somebody finally replied! And that person has asked us to meet him at Violet City at 3.45pm!"

"Great! What time is it now!"

Both of them turned around to see the clock. They did, and when they did, they also received the biggest shock of their life, as the clock read 3.35pm.

"AAAAAHHHHH! We're gonna be late!" Both males screamed as they made a run towards Violet City. They were so fast that on-lookers thought that they were just a passing breeze.

Scene changes.

Danika was with Growlithe in the Pokemon Centre's cafeteria as they gobbled up their food, not caring at all if they were having rude manners when eating. All they cared now was only one thing and they were going to enjoy it unless someone decided to disturb their meal and himself or herself in the hospital, on the verge of dying.

Danika patted her bloated tummy in which Growlithe imitated. Suddenly, a flashing bulb appeared over her head as she turned her head toward Growlithe.

"Hey, Growlithe?"

The puppy pokemon looked up at her in wonder and tilted her head slightly to the left. Danika giggled at this before she spoke up again.

"I was just wondering...Since Growlithe is such a long name to pronounce, why don't I give you a nickname?" The puppy pokemon had her ears uprooted immediately as she started running around in circles. Danika giggled as she held her head up, thinking of a suitable name.

Scene changes.

A young girl by the age of 13 was helping the people of Violet City clean the mess around one of Violet City's school... Around her were the villagers who were helping her along with some kids. Her name was Crystal, or Chris for short. Her hair stood upright from its pigtails and was black in colour. On her ears, was a pair of star shaped earrings.

Suddenly, she heard a scream as she saw the cause of the shrieking pitch. Three Slugmas were around a small girl who was crying! Chris gasped and was about to rush forward and battle when she saw a Farfetch'd hitting the Slugmas with an Aerial Ace attack. However, that did not hinder the Slugmas at all as they each fired off a powerful blast of Ember in which the flying pokemon was quick enough to dodge.

Chris looked to her right to see an aged man along with a male who seemed to be in his early or middle twenties. She gritted her teeth when she saw that the flying pokemon was not able to hurt the fire pokemon and immediately released her pokemons, consisting of an Arcanine, a Hitmonchan, a Chumee, a Parasect, a Natu and a Cubone.

"Arckee, use Extreme Speed! Hitmonee, use Mach Punch!" The two pokemon obediently as they damaged the three fire pokemons.

Professor Oak, who was called by Bill was told about the person who had offered to help them on the pokedex had immediately rushed towards the destined place together with Professor Elm and Bill only to stumble upon three Slugmas trying to attack a small girl.

Bill had ordered his Farfetch'd to use Aerial Ace only to find to his dismay that they were not hurt. Just as the Slugmas were really going to attack the girl, out of the sudden, an Arcanine and a Hitmonchan had saved the girl by hindering the three fire pokemons away. Professor Oak looked to his right and saw that it was girl of 13 years who had stopped the Slugmas.

The girl noticed him as he spoke to her.

"We need to capture the pokemons! That is the only way to make sure that they do not harm other people ever again!"

The girl perked up at the word capture as she tore off the maid's cleaning outfit she was wearing, revealing her actual outfit consisting of a fitting red blouse and yellow spandex with black trimmings. Over her outfit, she wore a white jacket with pink trimmings. Then, she quickly took out a few variety of pokeballs before deciding on which one she was going to use, Level Balls.

"Chumee, Mean Look! Parasee, Spore!"

The Slugmas could not escaped and was paralyzed.

With precise speed and grace, she threw the pokeballs up in the air and kicked each of them towards the three Slugmas, hitting them successfully. What shocked Professor Oak was that the three Slugmas were caught!

Chris rushed towards the battlefield and picked up all three Level Balls before handing them towards Professor Oak.

"Wow, that was quite a capture! But I have to ask, why did you use Level Ball?" Professor Oak asked, yet impressed at the same time. Chris wasted no time on answering.

"It's because Level Ball is suitable to catch pokemon of low level!" Chris explained as she held Chumee in her arms.

"You can gauge their strength?" asked a shocked Professor Elm.

"Of course I can! Although they looked aggressive, the only attack they knew was Ember! That was why I assumed that they were low level pokemons."

Just as Bill was going to fire his question, Chris bowed in front of Professor Oak as she spoke up again.

"Oh, Professor Oak, I have been waiting for you to come! You see, I was the one who had sent you the e-mail."

This drew startled gasp from them as Professor Oak was the first one to recover. He pointed his shaking finger towards the girl and replied.

"Y...You're the pro in capturing!"

"Yup! My name is Crystal! But you can call me Chris for short!" exclaimed the cheerful girl.

Scene changes.

Chris looked around in amazement in the room she was in. She was in Professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak disappeared only to appear again only this time, he was holding a pokedex in his hand as he outstretched his hand towards Chris, waiting for her to take the device in his hands. She took it gratefully.

"Chris, I have done as you asked. In exchange, as you promised, you will go all over Johto to find information on various types of pokemons. Is that clear?" Professor Oak said with a smile on his face. Chris nodded enthusiastically as she kept the white and pink pokedex inside of her jacket. Then, Professor Elm approached her with the Grass type starter, Chikorita in his arms.

"Chris, this is Chikorita! He has been waiting for you!"

"For what?" questioned a confused Chris.

"Why! To let you take him on your journey of course!" Professor Elm exclaimed as the grass type pokemon jumped out of his arms and ran straight towards Chris, nuzzling her leg with affection.

"But I already have six pokemons!" Chris said, earning herself a teary eyed Chikorita.

Professor Elm sighed. Chris was right in that department. She already had six pokemon, so she could not hold another pokemon. Just as he was about to take the grass pokemon back, Chumee suddenly released herself from her pokeball. Chris looked at Chumee in wonder when she saw something in Chumee's eyes. Chumee was going to let Chikorita take her place.

The Smoochum pokemon turned towards Chikorita and started making a conversation. Professor Oak smiled at this as he stood next to Chris.

"it would seem that your Smoochum wants you to take Chikorita along your journey."

"But, why?' Chris asked softly.

"I think it's because Chumee does not want Chikorita to feel different. I think she wants Chikorita to take her place because she wants Chikorita to feel the excitement of going on a journey!"

Chris looked at Professor Oak when she realized that what the professor had said was indeed correct. She smiled as she turned her body towards the two pokemons.

"Alright then, Chumee, are you ready to stay with Professor Oak?"

Chumee nodded as she was enveloped in a bright light of red along with Chikorita. Chris then walked towards Professor Oak and placed Chumee's pokeball in his hands while she kept Chikorita's ball around her pokebelt.

"Please take care of her." Chris sad, earning herself a nod from Professor Oak. She too, smiled back as she left the building, but not before keeping the portable pokemon transporter. With that, she left on her journey to capture each and every pokemon of the Johto region.

Scene changes.

"Growly?"

Shake.

"Amber?"

Shake.

"Fire?"

Shake.

"Dragon?"

An even more forceful shake.

"Arrggghh! It's so hard to find a suitable nickname for you!" Danika screamed as she punched the poor tree and watched as it broke into half...Poor tree...The tree most probably would have had a great life in its future but that was ruined for our easily angered heroine had broken it. Sigh...

Growlithe gave a bark that sounded like a whimper as she pouted...Could pokemon even do that? Anyway, back to the story.

"Well then...We can always try and name you after your characteristics..."

Three hours later.

180 minutes have passed and all of the trees in the clearing have been successfully broken into two courtesy of our dear heroine.

Growlithe sweat-dropped at the amount of trees that her trainer had destroyed...Truth to be told...she lost count at 183...She was starting to get irritated as she lunged towards her trainer and clamped her sharp fangs inside of her trainer's flesh.

"THAAAAAATTTTTT HURTSSSSSSSSSS!" hissed our heroine as she blew her hands and was currently washing her hands...How she could blow and wash her hands at the same time...is a mystery that should never be uncovered.

"Sheesh! For a puppy, you sure got a temper that can match hell itself!" Danika said before she froze when she thought of the perfect name.

"Growlithe, how about I can you Hell? It suits you because you get a temper that can match Hell itself and most probably win!" Growlithe barked, giving a positive answer before she realized something...Her trainer had just said that she had a temper that could win over hell itself.

CLAMP!

Our heroine shrieked as the pokemons from a mile radius immediately fled away.

Stay tune and please review. Sorry this chapter happens to be shorter than the last. This is because my mom wanted to use the laptop as well...Please review!


	3. Sinnoh's Dragon

The Elegant Flying Master of Violet City!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The sun rose as a Dodrio screeched, signalling that it was time for adults to wake up and get ready for their work. Soon, Violet City started to become crowded as women started to shop for accessories, make-up and clothes at the ladies department while the men were either working or were hanging out with their friends.

In this particular crowd, Danika was pushing her way through along with Hell, as she muttered strings of curses. Finally, they were able to get out of the crowd as they both decided to agree on one thing.

They hated the crowds...Be it in the morning or night crowds. Hell looked like she was about to bite off anyone's head if they were to get closer to her while Danika was punching a tree...again...

Her punches caused another tree to break as the on-lookers saw this and immediately ran away, scared to become a victim of Danika's powerful punches. Danika grinned when she saw this as Hell gave a predatory grin. At least they did not need to suffer from the crowds now. Hell then started to bark suddenly, as if trying to tell that there were enemies coming towards them. Danika quickly made a 180 degree turn, with her hands clenched, ready to beat the crap out of any disturbers...

Only to find that Hell was looking at the food being sold at a hawker's shop. Although Danika had to admit that she was slightly pissed off at the fact that there were no enemies, she still could not resist the puppy dog eyes that Hell had given her.

Danika sighed as she took out 50 pokedollars and paid of Hell's chosen food from the shop, a Totodile shaped bone...Our heroine smirked as she thought of the possibilities of meeting Silver again. If she were to meet him again, she was going to make sure that he and his Totodile was going to be in the hospital. Unknowingly, Danika started to laugh in a way that people would think she was a psycho as the people around her started to disperse themselves away from her.

Our heroine chuckled as she saw that Hell was not biting the bone but rather...She was viciously tearing the bone apart. Danika felt a gleeful feeling enter her senses as she imagined herself doing what Hell was doing. The only difference was that Silver was going to be her victim.

After the bone had been violently torn in pieces, our heroine along with her pokemon then headed to a training field.

"Alright Hell! If you want to defeat Falkner's pokemon, we're going to have to train very hard since he has two pokemon while you are going to be alone! Understand?" Danika said as she waited for Hell's response. In the end, she got a satisfying answer from Hell as they started their training.

Training was the only thing they had done since then. They did however, have a few small breaks.

"Hell, let's go to the river and freshen ourselves up before we go back to the Pokemon Centre. What do you say?"

Hell gave an energetic bark as she trailed after her trainer happily.

Chris sighed when she felt the cool refreshing water of the stream hit her face as she wiped her face dry using a fluffy towel. Around her were her pokemons, eating the pokechow she had made for them. Chris took out her mineral bottles as she filled them with the water from the stream. If there was one thing great about Violet City, the water here were clean and were not polluted.

"So, how is the pokechow? They are my specialty!" Chris asked, earning happy responses as she smiled. Suddenly, she heard the grasses rustling as she turned her back, only to see a girl with knee length black hair that was tied into a ponytail and a pair of red eyes. Along with her, was most probably the most beautiful Growlithe she had ever seen.

"Is that your Growlithe?" Chris asked as she knelt in front of the Growlithe.

The girl looked surprised at first before she gave a slight nod. That was when Chris realized that she had not introduced herself.

"Oh, I am so sorry for being rude! I did not introduce myself! Sorry, my name is Chris. These here are my pokemon." Chris said as she pointed her finger towards her pokemon.

"My name is Danika. It's nice to see people who take care of their pokemon." Danika said, as she continued observing the condition of Chris's pokemons.

"Haha! It's nothing really."

Danika and Chris smiled at each other. If there was one thing they were sure about, it was that they were going to be great friends. After spending a few hours talking, Danika noticed that the sky was pinkish-orange, making it obvious that it was going to be late.

"Hey, I have to go now. Let's register each other in our pokegears!" Danika said as she whipped out her black pokegear. Chris nodded as she took her white and pink pokegear as they regeistered each other in their respective pokegears. Danika smiled when her pokegear flashed, followed by Chris's pokegear, signalling that they were already contacts.

With a final wave, Danika and Hell then went back to their camp only to find their camping are in a mess! Hell growled while Danika suddenly grew a dangerous look on her face as she scanned the clearing, not leaving even one speck of detail. Suddenly, Hell heard the sound of the bushes rustling and was about to attack only to find that it was too late. Danika gasped when she suddenly saw Hell thrown by a powerful Dragon Rage attack.

She turned her head around to see a small, pudgy dragon with a big mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and had no neck. She quickly rushed towards Hell and did a quick inspection to see if she had any injuries. Although Hell was not damaged badly, she still suffered some injuries as Danika tended towards them. After tending Hell, they both turned towards the pokemon, ready for a battle. Before battling however, Danika took out her pokedex and pointed it towards the dragon.

"Data unknown." Exclaimed the robotic voice of the pokedex before it was kept away.

"Are you ready Hell?" Danika exclaimed and received a growl in return.

The air grew tense as both of the pokemon glared at each other, waiting for their opponent to attack first. Finally, Hell got bored as she quickly attacked the dragon with a Quick Attack. However, what shocked them to an even further extent was that the dragon was able to dodge it and retaliate by using Dragon Rush.

Unfortunately for Hell, she got hit as she staggered. Our heroine frowned as she tried to think of a way to weaken the opponent.

"Hell, use Ember! Then use Quick Attack!"

Hell did as told only to find that her attacks were of no use as the opponent had used Dragon Rage again and had dealt a large amount of damage.

"Hell! Are you alright!"

Hell winced before she threw her trainer a look that obviously told her that she was not going to give up.

"Well then, if the pokemon wants to play a game of speed and power, then we will just have to do the same! Hell, use Agility!"

Hell closed her eyes as she relaxed her body that was glowing a light purple colour before the glow completely disappeared.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

The pudgy pokemon could not dodge Hell with her enhanced speed as she continued attacking the pokemon mercilessly. However, as victory was almost theirs, the dragon suddenly used a powerful Dragon Rush, causing Hell to drop her guard and was up into the air.

"Quick, use a powerful Ember on the ground to lessen the force of the fall!" Danika shrieked, scared for her only pokemon's welfare.

Hell opened her mouth as a burst of black flames came out and hit the ground with its flames, melting any stones or boulders that were in its sight. Hell landed on her four feet as she started to panic when she realized that her opponent was charging towards her**. (AN. Please remember that Hell's flames are much stronger than the usual and are black in colour.)**

"Use Ember! It's the only attack we can count on now!" Danika ordered.

Hell opened her mouth once again, readying for her attack to launch. However, instead of the usual Ember, a much more powerful attack was launched. The flames were still black, only that the force was so much more powerful that the pokemon was hit and fainted right away!

Danika quickly threw an empty pokeball and watched as the pokeball moved from left to right.

Shake...

Shake...

Shake...

Ding!

Danika grinned as she picked up the pokeball while Hell gave a long howl of victory.

Gold was currently training his Cyndaquil when he suddenly heard a loud howl pierce through the dark sky. Cyndaquil looked up, tilting his head slightly, wondering which pokemon had howled.

"Let's go check it out!" Gold said as he ran towards the source of noise with Cyndaquil hot on his trails. Soon, Gold and Cyndaquil reached a clearing where everything was destroyed. The trees were burnt, the ground had craters and was slightly melted. **(AN. I don't know if the ground can melt...Please understand what I am trying to describe though.)**

"W...Who could have done this?" Gold questioned no one but himself and earned a cry from Cyndaquil. He quickly followed Cyndaquil and found that the fire pokemon had led him to a tree that still had flames on it. He gasped when he inspected the tree even further. The flames on the tree were black in colour!

"Whoever this person is...I am going to hunt him down and battle him!" Gold as with renewed energy pumping inside of him. Oh, if he only knew that it was a girl who had caused this, and not a boy.

"Cynda!" The fire mouse cried as he jumped on top of Gold's shoulder and was able to balance himself there.

"Cyndaquil, let's go train somemore! If we are going to battle against this person, we are going to need all the training we can get!"

Danika sighed as she slid herself deeper into the bathtub filled with warm water. How long has it been since she had enjoyed a nice, relaxing bath?

'Far too long...' Danika mused as she got out of the bathtub and drained the water. She dressed herself in a simple pair of short shorts and a white sleeping shirt. She dried her hair and exited the bathroom when she stumbled upon a scene that made her laugh slightly. There, on the bed, was Hell who was sleeping on the very edge of the bed where the pokemon she had just caught, was trying to make the heavy puppy pokemon fall.

She giggled slightly, catching the attention of the dragon pokemon. She sat on the bed where the drago pokemon quickly hid herself under a pillow. This made Danika laugh even more as she pretended not to know that the pudgy pokemon was under pillow. Silently, Danika sneaked up the pokemon and pulled the pillow away from the hiding pokemon, earning herself a surprised look from the said pokemon.

Our heroine giggled again as she scooped the dragon into her arms and set her on her stomach. The dragon looked up to her with a wondering gaze. Then, Danika took out her laptop and place it on her lap as she switched it on. The dragon pokemon stared at Danika's fingers that were hitting the buttons of the laptop with quite a fast pace. Suddenly, the laptop screen flashed a bright blue, making the pokemon jumped into the air, only to land just right beside her new trainer.

Danika chuckled before paying attention to the screen of the laptop, where Professor Oak was adjusting the camera in his lab so that the video would be clear. After waiting for 3 minutes, Professor Oak was finally finished with the settings. **(In case you are wondering, they are using the webcam.)**

"So, what is the reason that you have contacted me for?" Professor Oak asked, waiting for a reply.

"Well, you see Professor Oak, I just caught a pokemon today. However, when I tried to access to the pokemon's data on the pokedex, it could not find the pokemon's data! Why is that so?"

Professor Oak held his chin in a thoughtful manner before he spoke up once again.

"Will you please let me see the pokemon?"

"Sure!"

With that, Danika held the pokemon in her arms as she place the dragon in front of the webcam.

Professor Oak blinked at the pokemon for a while, before he erupted into a heartily laugh.

"Why, this pokemon is from the Sinnoh region!"

Danika formed her mouth into an 'o' shape as she digested the particular piece of information.

"What's the pokemon's name then?"

Professor smiled for a second before giving his reply.

"The pokemon's name, is Gible."

Please stay tune and review!


	4. The Flying Master

The Flying Master.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Danika sucked in a large amount of air as she stared at the huge building in front of her. This was it. She was going to battle her first Gym Leader here, Falkner. She had heard that Falkner was extremely skilled when it came to dealing with Flying type pokemon and that no one could outmatch him when it came to the wind-loving pokemon. Luckily, none of them was going to have the type advantage and for that, Danika was fortunate. Hell and Terror stood by her side as she entered the gym with her fists clenched at her sides.

Danika stared in awe at the wide space provided in the gym. Various type of flying pokemon from all over the region could be seen flying. She continued walking until she did not realize that she had set foot on a wooden platform. Suddenly, the black haired heroine gave a small shriek as the wooden platform suddenly lurched upwards with an amazing speed. When she felt the platform stop, she opened her eyes only to see trainers from all around staring at her while snickering at her shriek. Danika felt herself blush with embarrassment. She felt Hell growling fiercely while Terror was baring her fangs at the trainers around.

Then, one of the trainers came up to her. He had black hair styled in a Mohawk haircut. On his left shoulder sat a Pidgey.

"The name's Skyler. What's your business here?"

"I want to battle the Gym Leader here!" Danika said with all of her courage mustered in. That itself was not saying much. Skyler blinked a couple of times before he burst into laughter followed the other trainers soon after.

"You? You want to battle the Gym Leader, Falkner? Don't make me laugh, you wouldn't even last a second battling with him!" Skyler said as he made more laughter arise within the amount of trainers there.

"Oh, yeah? Let's battle then!" Danika said without thinking much.

Suddenly, the laughter began to dissipate within the crowd as Skyler stared at her with a sneer evident on his face.

"Don't go crying to your mom once you lose!" Skyler sneered as the Pidgey on his shoulder took place in the battle field. Danika decided to send out Hell first.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Skyler commanded as his Pidgey started to fly up in the air and flapped its wings several times until a small tornado could be seen coming towards Hell's direction.

"Hell, dodge it quickly! Then use Flamethrower on his Pidgey!"

The black puppy did exactly as told and rolled away from the incoming tornado before flames started spewing out of her mouth and headed towards Pidgey direction.

"Pidgey, disperse the flames by using Gust again!"

The force of the tornado dispersed the flame before it was able to come in contact with the flying pokemon and continued winding its way. Hell accidentally dropped her guard as the tornado hit her body. The force of the wind was so strong that Hell was thrown up into the air.

"Hell, use Flamethrower on the ground as a lever! Then use Flame Wheel!"

Black streams of flames was spewed onto the ground as it started to melt the battle field. Hell landed on the ground gracefully before it opened its mouth. The flames coming out of her mouth formed to make the shape of a wheel, heading towards Pidgey.

"Pidgey, dodge it! Use Quick Attack! Then use Gust again!"

The small flying pokemon dodged the Flame Wheel attack with ease and struck Hell with its Quick Attack. Hell howled in pain and staggered only to get hit by the tornado once again.

Danika furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of the ways to defeat the boy in front of her. Suddenly, a thought appeared in her mind.

"Hell, sit there obediently and wait!"

"Haha! It would seem that the little girl has finally gone crazy! Pidgey finish this off with your strongest Gust attack!"

Just as the tornado was about to come in contact, Danika ordered Growlithe to use a strong Flamethrower on the tornado.

"But here's the catch, make sure the fire goes together with the wind!"

Hell inspected all of the given angles and the direction the wind of the tornado was turning. Then, she blasted off a mighty Flamethrower and watched as the flame melded with the tornado perfectly.

"Now run towards Pidgey! Make sure the tornado follows you!"

The puppy pokemon ran quickly towards Pidgey, intending on finishing off the battle. Pidgey, who was flying in the air, was too slow and got hit by the flaming tornado. Skyler screamed when he saw his Pidgey on the ground, roasted. As for Hell, she was busy enjoying the pats she was receiving.

Skyler gritted his teeth and was just about to hit Danika when a hand caught his wrist. He looked up only to see Falkner, holding his hand with a frown on his face. Skyler retrieved his hand and suddenly found the ground interesting.

"What is the commotion around here? Did I not tell you to lead the way if someone wants to battle me?" Falkner said as the frown on his face grew even larger. Deciding that he could not do much about Skyler's attitude, he turned towards Danika, who was treating to Hell. A smile grew on his face when he saw how loving Danika was towards her pokemon.

"Come, we have a battle to finish." Falkner said softly as he outstretched his hand towards Danika. The black haired trainer looked at it for a moment as a flash of N's image came running through her mind. She put her much smaller hand onto his as he leaded the way to the battle field.

"The battle will be a two-on-two battle. Does that sound fair to you?" Falkner asked as he got ready with his pokemon. Danika nodded her head as a sign of agreement and released Hell once more. The black puppy growled fiercely as she got into an attacking stance.

"She's quite fiery." Was all Falkner said before he released his pokemon. Danika groaned in dismay when she saw that it was a Pidgey. Really, did they not have other flying pokemon?

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" Falkner commanded.

"Hell, dodge it and use Headbutt!"

The flying pokemon attacked only to miss it opponent when it got hit in the chest by a powerful Headbutt.

"Don't worry Pidgey, fly up! Then use Gust!"

If Danika thought Skyler's tornado was huge, then Skyler's tornado would look like a Caterpie compared to Falkner's tornado.

"Hell, use Agility!"

Hell relaxed its body. Then, the puppy pokemon suddenly disappeared faster than a blink of an eye.

"Hell, use Headbutt!"

Pidgey shrieked when it saw the puppy pokemon in front of it with its forehead hitting its body.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

The black streams of flames went straight towards the direction of the bird, which was able to dodge it in the nick of time. Danika cursed underneath her breath as she watched the bird dodging all of the attacks directed towards him.

"Pidgey, Wing Attack!"

Pidgey flew down so quickly with its wings outstretched. Suddenly, Hell gave a loud yip of pain when it felt the strong wings of Pidgey collide with its body. Hell staggered as she tried to regain hher breathing. Danika felt tears well up in her eyes at how bad Hell's condition was.

"Hell, that's enough! Retreat!" Danika said to the puppy pokemon only to receive a protesting growl. To Danika's surprise, Hell suddenly launched herself into the air with a feral look. Then, she opened her mouth as a ball of black flame shot out, hitting Pidgey right on its chest. Pidgey gave a loud squawk only to screech louder when Hell suddenly use a Headbutt attack followed by a powerful Flamethrower.

Falkner returned Pidgey to its pokeball before it could reach the ground. He stared at his pokeball with sadness evident in his eyes before he placed the pokeball back onto his pokebelt. Then, he took out another pokeball and released the pokemon resting in there. Danika watched in horror when she saw the evolved form of Pidgey flying gracefully in the air. Pidgeotto.

The bird looked at them haughtily as it flapped it wings several times, making dust fly around. Danika coughed at this and looked at the Pidgeotto stop after receiving a glare from Falkner.

"Hell, return! Terror, battle time!"

The dragon came out as she snapped her fangs towards the flying bird. The flying bird only looked at Terror with a questioning glance before she turned her head somewhere else. Terror felt her vein pulsing as she growled. Falkner looked at Danika and waited for a sign to start and receive a nod.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!"

The bird pokemon suddenly disappeared only to appear in front on Hell and attacked her with its powerful wings. Hell yipped but held onto her ground as she bit Pidgeotto on her left wing. Pidgeotto screeched and flapped her wings vigorously, trying to free her left wing from Hell's vice grip only to succeed a few seconds later.

"Are you alright, Pidgeotto?" The bird pokemon looked at her owner with a look that said 'Do you think I am alright?'.

""Pidgeotto, use Roost!"

Danika looked at Falkner with a dumbfounded expression as Pidgeotto shone with several feathers dancing around its body. The feathers suddenly entered its body and there was Pidgeotto, looking fresh without any injuries.

"Roost is an ability in which the pokemon is able to heal itself!" Falkner explained to Danika.

The black haired heroine was quite sure that the battle was going to last for a very long time if Pidgeotto was going to use that ability often. Then, a bright thought crawled its way into Danika's brain.

"Terror, use Sandstorm!"

Suddenly, the sand and dust from all around started to gather and created a sandstorm. Pidgeotto flapped its wings rapidly, trying to prevent the sand and dust from getting stuck in its eyes.

"Terror, use Dragon Rage!"

A large shock wave erupted from Terror's body as it travelled closer and closer towards Pidgeotto's body.

"Pidgeotto, watch out!"

However, the large bird was too slow and got hit by the tremendous power of the Dragon Rage. Despite that, Pidgeotto quickly drew its guard up again and was in the nick of time as it was able to dodge the Slash attack Terror was about to deal on Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto flew down with god like speed, ready to deal the finishing blow. Pidgeotto flew above the ground and was surprised to see Terror rushing towards him.

"Terror, counterattack it with Dragon Rush."

Both pokemons collided with each other and were thrown away from each other. Pidgeotto tried to get up by pushing itself using its wings but failed miserably. In the mean time, Terror was nowhere to be found. Just as the referee was about to announce Falkner as the winner, Terror suddenly came out from the ground as she attacked Pidgeotto with a Slash attack. The large bird shrieked in pain before it fell unconscious.

"The winner is Danika!"

Danika squealed in happiness as she crushed Terror and Hell, who had released herself from her pokeball. Falkner returned Pidgeotto back to his pokeball as he gave a sigh of disappointment. He reached his hand into the light blue material and took out a badge. Danika looked up at him as he gave her the Zephyr Badge along with a disk. Danika looked at the disk with a confused expression until Falkner's voice snapped her up from her thoughts.

"This is a Technical Machine, or TM, for short. This TM contains the ability Roost. All you need to do is place the disk on your pokemon's head and they will absorb all of the information, thus learning a new move. You deserve it."

"Thank you!"

With that, Danika went back to her room in the Pokemon Centre. Before leaving however, she made sure to put Falkner's number inside her pokegear, so that he could call her up whenever he wanted a rematch.

Please review and stay tuned!


	5. Encounter

Encounter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Danika sighed as she gazed at the stars above her with both Hell and Terror lying down next to her. Deciding that they should at least try to camp out, Danika had bought a sleeping bag but had accidentally forgotten to bring a tent.

"Hey, wasn't today fun? It was so exciting when we fought Falkner, right?" Danika said as a grin set itself on her lips. Hell and Terror gained a sparkle of excitement in their eyes when Danika mentioned the battle.

"I wonder how tough are the other gym leaders? I'm sure that they are really tough like Falkner!" Danika exclaimed as she rubbed her itchy nose. Hell gave a bark to support her while Terror held an apple with her stubby hands and finished it in one bite. Danika gained a wondering expression on her face.

"I know that this is really sudden, but I still want to mess around with your nicknames..."

Hell and Terror had a surprised look on their face and glanced at each other. They thought that their names were already good enough, but obviously, their trainer was still not satisfied.

"Well, number one is that Hell, you are getting slightly mellowed and I think that there is another nicknamed that suits you better after I saw how quick were you when you were battling Falkner's pokemon...I thought about naming you Godspeed. I know that the name is quite long, but it really suits you." Hell had her ears perked up when she heard of the new name. To her, it sounded really cool. She happily nodded her head and gave a happy yip along with a lick across Danika's cheek.

Terror was still waiting for her new nickname. Danika stared at her dragon pokemon and continued thinking of a better nickname. Finally, something in her brain clicked together.

"Your new nickname shall be Exitium, which means destruction in Latin!"

The newly nicknamed Exitium grinnd and jumped around.

The night was spent with laughter echoing and also silent snores.

-Time Change-

Dainka stretched herself as she folded her sleeping bag while her two pokemon were busy popping pokemon food into their mouths greedily. Danika sat down with her pokemon and started eating her stew she had made. It took a few minutes later when they finally finished eating and were all set to continue on their journey.

"You guys ready?" Danika questioned her pokemons. They both gave her a grin as the trio all broke off into a sprint. The black haired heroine laughed at the relaxing feel of the wind brushing against her. She continued running until she saw what seemed to be a trainer training all alone with his pokemon in a clearing. She stopped her sprint and walked slowly towards the guy who had on a gold cap. He had a Cyndaquil out and had the fire pokemon hit a few of the trees using Ember.

The rustling of the bush caught the pokemon trainer as he turned his head and looked at her with surprise all over his face. The clearing was filled with a thick tension as the staring continued until a loud sneeze erupted from the timid fire mouse. The boy ran towards his pokemon and immediately checked for any symptoms that he could be down with flu and was relieved to find out that it was just a small sneeze.

"You take really good care of your Cyndaquil..." Danika commented shyly. The boy looked up and grinned.

"Yeah! Cyndaquil here is my partner and we're as thick as thieves!" The by replied and gave Cyndaquil a pat.

Danika smiled at the touching exchange between the boy and his Cyndaquil.

"The name's Gold by the way. This is Explotaro or Exbo for short." Gold said as he introduced himself and his Cyndaquil.

"My name is Danika. These two by my side are Godspeed and Exitium." Danika introduced while pointing to her pokemon.

"Cool names." The boy said and grinned and received a smile in return.

They both started talking to each other while their pokemons conversed with each other happily. Gold had released his other pokemon which consisted of an Aipom called Aibo and a Politoed that went by the name of Polibo.

They chatted until Danika's Pokegear suddenly rang out. The black haired heroine jumped up, startled before she quickly scanned the Pokegear's screen and immediately picked it up when she saw that it was her mom calling her. Danika excused herself for a moment while Gold found himself fascinated with Danika's pokemon.

The black haired heroine felt herself chuckle as her mom kept on questioning her about her safety and about her pokemons. Her mom was always worried about this kind of things. Nevertheless, she still loved her mom no matter how over-protective her mom could be at certain times. Once she was done, Danika headed back to where Gold was until she was suddenly stopped as a shining bright light coming from her left. She crept closer towards the light and gasped at what she found.

There, in the middle of a lake was a majestic pokemon standing there with its eyes closed. It seemed to be hearing the calming echoes made by the pokemon from all around. The blue pokemon in front of her was elegant with white diamond spots and a white underside together with two white streamer-like tails. Around its head was a flowing purple cape-like mane that resembled the northern aurora. Unfortunately, the pokemon seemed to notice her appearance and opened its red eyes. It looked at her for a moment before it broke off into a sprint, leaving the water to have ripples.

Danika was left speechless. Even when it was running, it still managed to look majestic and elegant. Never once had she seen a pokemon that beautiful before. She was finally snapped out of her thoughts when the distant call of her pokemon reached her ears. Deciding that her pokemon was more important now, Danika quickly rushed back.

-Scene Change-

"Gee, what took you so long?" Gold said as he got up and patted the invincible dust from his pants.

"Err...My mom had a lot of questions to talk about...That's all." Danika half-lied. She was not so sure if she could fully trust the guy in front of her.

"Anyway, I've got to go now..."

"You are leaving so fast?" questioned a surprised Danika.

"Yup...There's someone I want to catch up with..."

"May I know who that is?" Danika asked politely.

"Well, I don't really know this guy. But there was once when I stumbled onto a clearing that was destroyed by flames and the funny thing was that the fire was black, instead of your usual boring red...Ever since I saw the amount of damage, I promised to find out who this person is and battle him..." said a determined Gold.

"Gotta go now! Call me if you have found any information about this particular guy that I am looking for..." Gold said with a grin before he started running towards his destination.

Danika blinked idiotically until a light bulb appeared over her head. The guy that he was talking about...was her! Danika slapped her head when it finally registered to her that it was Godspeed who had black flames instead of red flames. She had thought about calling him but decided against it as he would have been quite far ahead by now. She sighed as she pondered on what she should do now. Seeing as how as the sun was still high up and there were many wild pokemons around, she decided to train here.

Hours passed as the trio panted. That was one of the longest training session they have ever had. Nevertheless, they had produced an improvement.

"Let's take a break before we start moving on." Danika said as she took a gulp of her water and gave her two pokemon some snacks. Danika felt more refreshed and stared at the cloudless sky with a serene face. Looking down, she saw that Godspeed and Exitium were chasing each other around with happy expressions. From then on, Danika could not help but wonder.

Was this how it felt to be a Pokemon Trainer? To be with their cherished partners known as pokemon almost everyday. If so, then she really wanted to be a trainer for a very long time.

"Sorry to break you guys up, but it's time we move!" Danika said as she walked forward to her destination, both Godspeed and Exitium catching up within a few seconds. On the count of three, the trio took off in a sprint, never once realizing the pair of red eyes belonging to a majestic creature watching them from quite a distance away.

It was quite some time before they reached Azalea Town. When they reached Azalea Town, there were quite a number of men and women dressed in black with an initial letter of 'R' in red plastered over their tops. It was extremely uneasy to see them loitering around the town as they seemed to scare the residents away. The trio decided not to get involved until they had further information it. Danika paid for her room in the Pokemon Centre and quietly asked Nurse Joy to update her with further information. Nurse Joy was slightly reluctant to tell in the beginning but still gave in.

The black haired heroine was fuming on her bed as she thought about the people dressed in black known as Team Rocket. According to Nurse Joy, they were here to cut off Slowpokes' tail as their tail could be sold for a good amount of money. Unfortunately, Godspeed and Exitium were still being tended to by Nurse Joy. In the meantime, she had to wait for her pokemon to be healed before she could go stop them. As if Arceus had answered her prayers, Nurse Joy came to her room and returned Godspeed along with Exitium back to her.

"Good luck..." Nurse Joy said with her back facing Danika. The black haired heroine looked up, wondering what the pink haired lady was talking about.

"I saw the look in your eyes. Please be careful when you try and save the Slowpokes." Nurse Joy continued before she closed the door behind her. Danika stared at the close door and quickly got ready with some potions and pokeballs. For some reason, something told her to bring some pokeballs with her.

Danika crept quickly and hid behind the bush as she tried to find for a way that she could use to enter the well without having the grunt to notice. Danika gulped when she realized that the grunt had noticed her. She huffed, as she had no choice but to battle.

"You should have thought about sneaking up on me first before actually doing it!" The grunt said as he threw his pokeball and released the pokemon inside, Zubat.

"Obliterate them, Godspeed!" Danika said and released the black puppy pokemon. The grunt had an evil glint when he saw Godspeed causing the puppy to growl.

"Looks like you got quite the pokemon there! Hand it over and I'll release you!" The grunt sneered.

"In your dreams." Danika said simply before she ordered Godspeed to use Flamethrower.

"Zubat, use Gust!" The bat pokemon flapped its wings and caused a tornado to appear and head towards the puppy pokemon. The Flamethrower sent out was misdirected as Godspeed quickly followed Danika's order to dodge and used Agility.

"Grr...Use Wing Attack!" The grunt commanded his pokemon, frustrated.

"Dodge it and use Flamewheel!" Godspeed dodged the attack and attacked the flying pokemon. When the Zubat had its guard down, Godspeed ended the battle by attacking Zubat using Headbutt.

The grunt gritted his teeth and released his second pokemon, Ekans. In return, Godspeed was withdrawn and replaced with Exitium.

"Ekans, attack them with Wrap!"

The purple snake tried to constrict Exitium with its long purple tail only to recoil when the dragon pokemon bit Ekan's tail.

"Dragon Rush!" Ekan's hissed in pain when the move made contact with its skin. However, it took advantage of the situation and inflicted poison onto Exitium.

The Sinnoh dragon whined in pain as the poison took effect. Danika gritted her teeth when she saw that her pokemon was in pain. The only way to cure her pokemon was by finishing the battle off.

"Exitium, use Dragon Rage! Finish them off!"

The dragon did as told and immediately knocked out the snake pokemon. The grunt looked in dismay before he withdrew his pokemon and jumped into the well, most likely to inform his seniors of Danika. Without a second thought, Danika leapt into the well and was about to follow the grunt when she landed on the floor only to hear a pained grunt coming somewhere near her. She looked around for the source and was surprised to see and old man lying on his back.

She helped the man to settle on his feet with a worried look plastered over her face.

"Are you alright?" Danika asked him as she rubbed the coughing man's back soothingly.

The man looked at her with a smile and thanked her.

"If only I was in younger days, those grunts would be wishing they were never born!" The old man said angrily. Danika chuckled before she left the old man there to save the other Slowpokes.

She battled with lots of grunts before she reached someone who seemed to be the leader there. The admin looked at her with a look of disbelieve all over his face.

"So you are the one Tony was talking about? Can't believe that he was actually beaten by a girl!"

The black haired girl felt her blood boiling when she heard the comment.

"Hmph. No matter, you tried to foil with our plans and you will have to pay for it!"

With that, the admin released a Zubat. Danika allowed Exitium to come out as the dragon growled.

"Zubat, use Confuse Ray!" The bat's eyes glowed an eerie yellow before it looked at Exitium. The dragon pokemon felt headaches invading as she whimpered.

"Oh no! Exitium, focus! Don't let the Confuse Ray affect you!" Danika said with panic written all over her face. Zubat started to attack Exitium mercilessly with Wing Attack and Gust. Exitium groaned in pain and held it head between in short stubby hands. Zubat flew up and got ready for the last blow. It flew down without any sound and was about to hit the confused dragon when it was suddenly electrocuted.

Danika and the admin turned to find for the pokemon that had released such high electricity current and was surprise to see that the said pokemon was in the shape of a...

STAY TUNE AND REVIEW!


End file.
